


Cheesy In Our Own Way

by Toaster_Warlock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, soft nines
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 16:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toaster_Warlock/pseuds/Toaster_Warlock
Summary: Nines takes Gavin out for Valentine's Day and has a surprise for him.





	Cheesy In Our Own Way

As cheesy as it sounds, Nines was really excited to spend Valentine's Day with Gavin. It had been 2 years of the man refusing to let Nines celebrate with him, "I am not going to be like those shitty hallmark couples who get into some romantic drama shit, no fuck that," is what Gavin said each year. This year Nines was determined though, he refused to back down. He persisted, placing little kisses on Gavin’s cheek when no one was looking, giving him flowers to put on the kitchen counter each morning. It’s completely fair to say Nines was trying to get comfortable with the idea of affection. Gavin rolled his eyes at all the bullshit Nines had done, but still smiled when he thought had stopped looking at him. So this time when Nines asked if Gavin would go out on Valentine's Day, Gavin had said “sure” with a small chuckle. Nines had scared Gavin that day by the way he jumped up and hugged the man for a solid minute. It took a few weeks of planning but Nines had a plan completely figured out by the week of Valentine’s. Which, honestly, was reasonably simple.

He knew Gavin didn't like being out long in big groups of people, and Nines was beyond sure there would be a lot of people out, so he choose a small restaurant he and Gavin frequented. He had even convinced Gavin to even go out in formal casual for the night. The man was wearing a normal black button down, with a dark green cardigan thrown over the top of it, his jeans were also black, but just to spite Nines he _somehow_ seemed to lose all his normal belts and only had his Hello Kitty one. Nines had found the box Gavin had hid all his belts in a while ago but he thought it was cute, so he didn't say anything to Gavin (the little shit was smirking about it the whole time). Nines just wore his brown turtleneck with a simple pair of black slacks, nothing too different from his normal attire, he wasn't used to brown though.

He and Gavin walked into Pasta Paradise, a little place that looked more like a cafe then a restaurant, it had the “best fucking pasta ever Nines, seriously” apparently. They waited a few minutes before being seated, Gavin idly playing with Nines hand and fingers. They sat across from one another, dim lighting causing Nines to reimagine Gavin’s beauty. The soft oranges playing across Gavin’s scar and adding new depth his green eyes. The both of them talked quietly about work, the case they were working causing both frustration and confusion. They talked about the cats being little shits as normal, Minkie’s health was giving both some concern but she was doing better as of recently. Nines talked about how Connor and Hank were thinking about going on a trip soon and asked if they wanted to come along. Gavin had laughed at that and said he would think about it. It was...beyond an comfortable evening for both, and Nines hoped this wasn’t about to ruin the good mood. He fiddled with the small box in his pocket, going over and over again how this could fail, but also how it could go really well. Nines wasn’t inherently nervous but he knew that if he _did_ do this wrong, Nines would freak Gavin out. Nines watched Gavin give him a small smirk before leaning back in this chair.

 

“Alright Tin Can, lay it on me. What do you wanna tell me?” Nines let out a small chuckle at Gavin’s bluntness.

“I got you a gift.” Nines went to pull out the box as Gavin tilted his head back, a laugh falling from his lips, saying something about how that shouldn’t make him so nervous. Nines smiled and opened the box, sliding it across the table.

“Gavin, would you marry me?” Gavin seems to physically pause. Nines practically feels the way Gavin’s brain seems to stutter. Nines watches the man slowly stare at him, gazing directly into his eyes. Nines sat quietly across from Gavin, letting him process the information, as his eyes drifts to the gold band resting in the small blue box. Gavin stares long and silent enough that Nines starts to feel the ball of nervousness build under his skin once more. 

Nines took a deep breath he didn't need, trying to cool his overheating core. This was...hard for both of them it seems. Nines looks across the table to Gavin, who continued to sit in shock. Nines drifted his eyes back to the gift before building up the courage to speak once more.

 

"Would you like me to repeat my question?" The other makes a strange choking noise and Nines lets out a quiet laugh, a smile building on his face.

"Gavin, will you marry me?" Nines watches Gavin let out a shaky breath, Nines not needing his “Advanced Processors” to pick up on the building tears in Gavin’s eyes. Nines watches Gavin bring his fingers to touch the metal softly, reverently.

“Uh, yeah. Sure, Nines.” Nines smiled at Gavin, whose voice broke as he spoke. Nines reaches across the table and brushes his fingers against Gavin’s before their fingers intertwine. 

To most, Gavin’s words would seem uninterested, like he was just telling Nines what he wanted to hear. But Nines knew what Gavin meant.

_I’ll stay by your side forever._

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I write feel free to leave a comment and a kudos. I thrive off compliments.
> 
> [My Tumblr](https://toaster-warlock.tumblr.com)


End file.
